An Unlikely Companion
by Skyvo
Summary: Is this for real?
1. Default Chapter

*Just get it over with, and you won't have to worry about any of this  
sh!t again. everything will be finished* She sat on her bed, almost  
giving in to the voice in her head, but instead picked up a bottle and  
smashed it at the wall.  
  
"F!uck off!! Leave me alone!" she screamed at the voice in her head.  
Slamming the lid on the case that held the gun, she left it on her  
dads nightstand hoping he would lock it back in teh safe where she  
couldnt get to it again. Slumping back on her bed, the tears began  
streaming down her face. It seemed that everything was going wrong.  
Ever since she got off the pills she had been taking for the past five  
years, these thoughts would not dissapeare. Being homeschooled hadn't  
helped much either. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, but  
the thought of having a real 'friend' had come to her mind more than  
once. Her room was her solace, and her computer her only friend. She  
rolled up her sleeve, and pressed the razor blade to her arm, ready to  
add to the abundant scars threading their way in different directions.  
She had read about people cutting themselves because of being  
depressed, but the real reason she did it, and she was scared to think  
of it, is because she [i]enjoyed[/i] it. She liked watching the blood  
ooze from the deep cut and slowly make its way down her arm. The more  
the better. It was a sick fascination of blood and pain. More than  
once she had wondered if she was psycho, and would end up as one of  
those mass-murderers. SHe laughed to herself, but couldn't shake the  
queesy feeling inside her stomach. Her dog came to her side, and she  
began crying when she thought of how she had almost killed her best  
friend. She had been petting the dog, and her hands had gone to the  
dogs neck, and she was squeezing, choking the life out of her. But she  
had caught herself, and let the dog go.  
  
Her thoughts roamed to her school, she had flunked her class she had  
been taking at the locale community college, and she could never seem  
to pay attention long enough to learn anything. But her mom didn't  
understand..Every afternoon, after school, she would spend time with  
her horse, and then retreat back to her room. It had gotten to the  
point where she was scared to come out. She would rather stay boarded  
up in the room than go out and meet new people. On the radio, she had  
heard of adds for modeling or movie extras, but never had the nerve to  
actually go.  
  
She pulled out her chapstick, and was suddenley reminded that she had  
stolen it. It seemed that whenever she was in a store, she had the  
urge to find out what she could pilfer without being caught. *I am  
seriously f!ucked up* was her most reacurring thought.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Megan slowly opened her eyes, and gazed groggily around. Where the  
hell was she? Oh yeah, on a bus, going only god knows where. She had  
saved up almost three hundred dollars, and now half of it was gone,  
spent on this stupid bus ticket. Oh well...She sighed, and dozed off  
again.  
"Hey missy, this is your stop!"  
"Wha??" Megan mumbled. She came to, and realized she had slept through  
the entire trip. Slowly making her way off the bus, she clutched her  
small bag, and glanced around nervously. *What town am I in anyways?*  
she thought. *Well geez dumbass, you don't even know where you are?  
Brilliant. I see you will survive quite well on your own.* Cass was  
letting her know she didn't approve of her actions. "Oh shuddup  
already, have any better ideas?" The voice stayed quiet, and Megan  
started towards the center of the small town.  
"Hey!! Kid! You didn't pay the rest of your ticket!!" The loud voice  
stopped her in her tracks. A large man, with a face that looked like a  
pumpkin waddled in front of her.  
"Excuse me, I paid when I go on the bus," megan informed Pumpkin Head.  
  
"No no, you fell asleep, and you never got off at your stop, so now  
that you are here, you must pay the full price."  
"What!?? Where the hell am I?"  
"You are in Mexico deary, now my money please?" Megan's jaw dropped.  
Mexico?? She reluctantly handed Pumpkin Head the money, even though  
this was clearly a rip off, but she wasn't very good at arguing.  
Pumpkin Head waddled away, gleefully clutching her money in his paws.  
Now that she had about five dollars left, she decided she might as  
well spend it on food.  
"Hold on a sec here smarty pants." Cass stopped her in her tracks.  
"Whaddya want? I'm hungry!"  
"Five dollars? After you blow it on your stomach, how are we going to  
survive on FIVE DOLLARS???"  
"Calm down! I'll think of something...well, I'd better anyways." She  
hoped the people around her couldn't see she was talking to herself.  
Once inside the first restaurant she saw, she gladly ordered some  
food. As she commenced chewing, she glanced around the grimy bar. Her  
gaze wandered, then stopped, then swung back to the man sitting at the  
back. He was dressed in black, wearing sunglasses, and was enjoying a  
plate of, she knew its name of course, Puerco Pibli. 'wow, my lucky  
day. It's Johnny Depp! Maybe he's doing a sequel to once upon a time  
in mexico or something. Wonder if he'd mind giving me an autograph.'  
She smiled to herself. She had long admired Johnny Depp's acting, and  
now here she was, sitting ten feet away from him! 'Well, it would  
probably be nice to wait till he's finished,' she thought.  
Throughout her meal, she kept an eye on him, and when he got up, she  
quickly followed him. He stepped outside, and she did likewise.  
"Umm, Mr. Depp?" She called to him. No answer. "Yo, Mr. Depp!" She  
jogged up to him, and just as she was about to touch his arm, she  
found herself staring down a gun barrel.  
"I believe you have me confused with someone else. Now fuck off, or  
you'll be eating lead." Whoa, that was most definitely [I]not[/I] the  
reaction she was expecting. She gulped.  
"But..but, aren't you Johnny Depp? I mean dressed as Agent Sands?" She  
mumbled. Suddenly the gun was out of her face, and she felt herself  
being shoved down a back alley. *Oh shit, this does not look good*  
Cass whispered. She was shoved into the wall, and the gun reappeared  
in her face.  
"How the hell do you know my name?" The calm voice sounding so much  
like the actor she knew, asked her.  
"Ermm, well, everyone knows who you are Mr. Depp,"  
"Why the hell do you call me that name, and I am talking about  
'Sands'. How do you know my name!?" The barrel of the gun found its  
way under her jaw. Megan was thoroughly confused, not to mention  
terrified. Did he really hate being bothered that much?? Geez! "Sorry, I only wanted your autograph." He muttered something, then everything went black. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
When she woke up, she found herself tied to a chair. She cracked her  
neck, and looked up. Her head hurt like hell where she had been hit,  
but she didn't find herself to be much worse for the wear. Looking at  
her surroundings, she concluded she was in a motel room.  
*Wow genius, that was quite a plan you had there* Cass taunted her.  
"Oh shut up already," she was thoroughly annoyed with Cass at the  
moment.  
"What did you say?" She found herself staring at the face of who she  
was certain was Johnny Depp.  
"Umm, nothing, just talking to myself," She mumbled.  
He was wearing the same exact outfit that she remembered him wearing  
in the movie. He was pacing the small room, and as soon as he saw,  
well, sensed she was awake, he was ready to commence full torture and  
squeeze every bit of information out of this little prick. He stormed  
over to her, and put his face inches from hers. "I will ask you one  
more time how you knew my name, and then begin extracting it from you  
in a way you will not want to know". He waited for her to begin  
talking.  
Megan was thoroughly confused. Why would Johnny Depp be doing this?  
All those paparazzi must have made him snap or something. She began to  
laugh. That must have been the wrong thing to do because she received  
a sharp wack on her cheek.  
"I don't find this amusing sugarbutt, and I advise you to stop jerking  
around." He slowly drew a knife from one of his many hiding places in  
his outfit, and ran his fingers across the blade. "You sure you don't  
want to tell me?" Megan gasped. He really had cracked. She quickly  
tried to think of something to say.  
"I'm really sorry for umm, intruding like that Mr. Depp," as soon as  
the words were out of her mouth she felt the blade touch her throat.  
"I mean, uhh, Mr. Sands, I only, umm," *don't you remember the movie  
genius? The kid, use the kid* Cass reminded her. "Yeah, the kid, umm,"  
oh crap, she didn't know his name. "The kid who helped you, well umm,  
he told me about you." This seemed to satisfy him for a moment, and  
the knife was removed from her throat. She sighed in relief.  
"Shit, I knew the little fucker wouldn't keep his goddamn mouth shut."  
He paced the room. "Well then why do you keep calling me Mr. Deep?"  
Those damn paparazzi really got to him, she thought. She cleared her  
throat,  
"Well, umm, you really look like someone I know, and I must have  
mistaken him for you." He eyed her skeptically.  
"Really," he said sarcastically. "Fine, I"ll give you ten minutes to  
get your butt out of my sight, and then I never want to see you again.  
If I do.." he tapped the blade menacingly. Megan suddenly realized she  
had nowhere to go.  
"Would you mind if I maybe...umm, stayed around for a while?"  
"OUT!" He quickly cut her bonds, and grabbed the back of her shirt and  
unceremoniously shoved her out the door. Suddenly she grinned to  
herself.  
"Agent Sands," he stopped in mid stride, "Agent [I]Sheldon[/I] Jeffery  
Sands." She was grabbed by the arm and shoved back in the chair.  
"What. Did. You. Say." His words were clipped and his voice had gone  
cold. She wondered if it had been a good idea to provoke him.  
"Agent Sands formerly working for the CIA, tried to steal 20 million  
pesos in an OP in Mexico, the plan failed, you were betrayed by  
Ajedrez," as soon as the name was out of her mouth, she new it was a  
mistake. Everything went black again. 


End file.
